The Only Wizard Who's Not Into Quidditch
by imnotcraig
Summary: AU where Voldemort never existed. Nicholas is a 5th Year Hufflepuff. Along with his sister Samantha, a 4th year Gryffindor, and Rivas, an unsorted 1st year, and some other people who are bound to drop along, he goes to Hogwarts, and does stuff. Fun stuff.
1. Introduction

I didn't have many friends until my fifth year at Hogwarts. I mean, there was my friend Craig, and my cat, Da Vinci, but apart from that, I spent most of the time in the library. My problem with people wasn't that they weren't nice, which they mostly were, or that I wasn't nice, which I am. I just didn't like going to parties or socializing too much. But people liked me and I liked people. Life is not very hard as a 4th year Hufflepuff. Nothing is really expected of us. Have okay grades and not join the dark wizards. My fifth year was different though. For some reason, I had the urge to socialize.

It all started on the evening I made the acquaintance of Lucy. I was getting my shopping done in Diagon alley, and I had stopped at The Ice Cream Parlor, where Florean's used to be. My parents and my siblings continued shopping for their things. Lucy walked in a few minutes after me, but my focus on my ice cream, which was extremely more interesting to me at the moment, kept me from noticing her. After a while, before I had finished it, I looked up, and noticed her looking at me. She wasn't staring, just looking as if trying to recognize who I was, and she smiled when I looked at her. She had long, wavy, black hair that followed the curves of her back to her waist, and clear blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled, Her lips were thin but still colorful and pretty, she was about as tall as me and extremely beautiful. I smiled back in the most awkward way possible, and then directed my full attention to the ice cream I was eating. After I finished I thought about going to sit with her, but decided against it. She came to me. At this point my whole body wanted to run away to keep from having an awkward conversation, but I stayed to keep from making myself look more like an idiot.

"Hi," She smiled. "I'm Lucy, what's your name?"  
"Hi, I'm Nicholas," I answered trying to make my voice sound deeper than normal and invoking a cough that made things even worse. "And you?"

It took me a few seconds and a laugh from her to realize what I had said. At this point my parents and my siblings came in looking for me and we went home.

"Hey, wait a second," she said as I walked out the door, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah," I called behind me, "See you there?" but I couldn't hear the response.

That was awkward. School started in three days.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

We arrived at King's Cross on September 1st at about 10:31 A.M. 19 minutes before the Hogwarts express left. My sister Sam went through the barrier first. She was a fourth year Gryffindor, brown hair usually tied into a pony tail, slightly smaller than me and extremely energetic. My brother and parents went next. My brother Rivas was basically me, but smaller. He had dark brown hair, darker than Sam's and shorter than mine, he had my same eyes, but he wore glasses. I went through the barrier last. On the other side, I met up with a few people from my year, but mostly said goodbye to my dad. He said goodbye quickly, but still affectionately enough that I wasn't insulted, and continued his argument with Rivas about whether or not to disown him if he didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. My dad had been a Gryffindor, and proud of it. _Too_ proud of it if you ask me. He didn't get over me being sorted into Hufflepuff until my third year. He threw various parties after my sister got sorted into Gryffindor. My mom hugged me goodbye and reminded me to write every day. She had been a Ravenclaw. I got into the train, carrying my trunk and Da Vinci, and Sam and Rivas stayed behind, saying goodbye and arguing respectively. I hailed several people I knew on my way to find a compartment, but most were full. I saw my friend Craig in one that seemed mostly empty and I walked in. Craig and Sylvia tackle-hugged me, and I fell on my back. Da Vinci wasn't pleased when I let him out of his cage. I sat with Craig and Sylvia in front of me, and a girl, which I noticed to be Lucy very late, beside me. Craig Lovegood was a Hufflepuff too. Tall, thin and smart; He had short, pale blonde hair, and always wore a butterbeer cork necklace that had been his aunt's. Sylvia McMillan was not his girlfriend. She was a Hufflepuff, fifth year like me, and was the polar opposite of Craig. She was slightly less tall than me, but about a head smaller than Craig. She always without fail forced me to study, and watched over me like the older sister I never had. She was responsible and pretended to be insensitive but you could tell she really did care. Whereas Craig tried to hide nothing, cared about everyone, and never studied (but somehow still managed to find a way to ace everything.) I suddenly decided to ask

"Hey," I said, slightly tentatively, breaking the short silence "Lucy?"  
"Yeah?" She smiled at me.  
"Where do I know you from?" I asked, because even though I thought to recognize her back at the ice cream place, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
"Well, I'm one of the chasers on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."  
"Oh." I didn't really care for Quidditch.  
"You two know each other, Nick?" Craig asked  
"Yes, we met over the summer," Lucy said, before I could answer. "How was your summer Craig?"

Craig blushed before answering, and Sylvia stole a quick glance at him. "Well," he started, blushing less violently than before. "I took Sylvia to the Quidditch World Cup. I mean we found each other there!" he quickly added, and I tried to stop a laughing snort.

Sam eventually found her way to our compartment, and we talked for a few hours, Da Vinci had not decided which lap was most comfortable, mine, Sam's or Sylvia's, but eventually stayed with Sam. He protested when we arrived and he had to go back into his cage. "Come on," Sam told me when the train had stopped. "Time to see our little brother get sorted" and followed that with a jokingly evil laugh.


	3. The Sorting

We walked out of the train and into the carriages. Sam and Craig sat across from Sylvia and me. "Rivas must be scared to death," Sam laughed, "He's afraid of boats." "Imagine your dad's reaction if he got into Slytherin." Craig joked. The invisible thestrals pulled our carriage up to the castle. After what Sam said, there wasn't much conversation, just slight eagerness for the sorting and enormous eagerness for the feast.

People flooded into the Great Hall. Saying goodbye to Sam, we sat together at the Hufflepuff table. Lucy sat across from us. "My cousin's getting sorted" she told us. I was about to answer, but the Sorting Hat interrupted me and started his song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Great Hall erupted in applause, though I heard Professor McGonagall muttered something about it having repeated the song and then proceeded to sorting. Several names stood out. "Abreu, Aaron" who was sorted into Ravenclaw, because he was the first one. "Johnson, Hemlock" who was sorted into Gryffindor, because I liked Herbology. "Lupin, James" "Gryffindor!" because Remus Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was his father. "Potter, Albus Severus" "Gryffindor" because his father Harry was a famous auror and because "GO COUSIN!" Lucy Potter screamed from across the table, jumping up and down on her seat. "My dad James is his dad's brother" she explained. It made sense now. His dad and hers were the most notable mischief makers of Hogwarts history, right under the Weasley twins, who to this day both claim to teach them everything they knew.

"Thompson, Rivas" McGonagall called. Rivas walked up to the stool, his small reflection of my face looking pale, but full of conviction. His nerves did not show; he was very good at hiding it, but his jaw was shaking slightly, as he had it tightly shut, and I had learned to check for that. His eyes, set on the Gryffindor table, seemed to be saying "I am dining there tonight and no goddamn hat is telling me otherwise." He sat on the stool and defiantly pulled the hat down over his eyes without hesitating. I have to say, the kid was taking the sorting much better than I did. The hat chuckled, paused for a breath (do hats breathe?) and boomed "GRYFFINDOOOR!"

Rivas took the hat off and jumped off the stool, running to Gryffindor table while they clapped, and he sat with Sam, who hugged him. From that point on, there I didn't really notice any other names. The last person to be sorted was called: "Weasley, Rose" Who got sorted into Gryffindor, and sat beside Rivas. She was Fred and George's niece. Very few Hufflepuffs or Slytherins were sorted.


	4. Rivas

The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "The very best of evenings to you! To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. I have some announcements to give, but for now, I imagine you are hungry and tired. Dig in!" The food appeared in front of us, and people immediately began helping themselves to this and that. I had scrambled eggs and bacon, with some mangú, a purée of plantain that foreign house elves brought over from across the sea, and was the most delicious thing ever, and I drank apple juice. I ate like a beast. For dessert I had three chocolate éclairs and a doughnut.

I glanced over at the staff table. Professor Lupin was there, and so were Professor Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I didn't see Professor Sprout, our Head of House. I also saw a young man who I thought I recognized but I didn't think about it too much. After most people were finished, though I noticed Rivas wasn't, Dumbledore stood up and started giving his announcements. "Now that you are fed," he began, "I would like you to welcome our new member of staff, Professor Neville Longbottom, who will be taking over as Head of Hufflepuff house, and Herbology teacher now that Professor Sprout has retired." He gave his regular announcement about joining the Quidditch team, and then concluded: "You have dined well, but now I imagine you are tired. At your dormitories your warm, cozy beds await ready. Lay your weary heads to rest, and see you in the morning. Chop-chop!"

We walked out the Great Hall saying good night to Sam and Rivas and walking down to the basement near the kitchens. The person who first got to the entrance had the honor of tapping the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff" on the barrel and opening the entrance. As we walked into the common room I was overcome by sleepiness.

The common room was a circular, bronze, low-ceilinged room. Near the ceiling there were circular windows where, by day, you had a really nice view of grassy fields and the occasional feet. In front of the windows there were small, strange plants that hummed Beatles songs or waved at you. There were bronze lamps and yellow and black decorations around the room, and table scattered around where we usually did our homework, and some people were now sitting at and talking. The fireplace had sofas and couches for people to sit and watch the fire or cuddle or something, and above the fireplace there was a painting of Helga Hufflepuff, who liked to watch people make out. At least that's what people said.

I walked to the dormitories' door after saying good night to Craig and Sylvia who were at the fireplace and walked in. After following a small tunnel, I found myself at the dormitories, where Da Vinci was waiting for me with a murderous stare, asking to be let out of his cage. I set him free and, after changing into my pajamas, went to sleep.

**...**

After Nicholas said good night to me, I walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, led by the prefects. We were told the password and we walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Wow. The Gryffindor common room was mostly scarlet, with some gold here and there. The window seemed to have a very good view during the day, and the fireplace seemed very comfortable to sleep in front of. I found my way eventually to be beside Rose and Albus, who were talking about Quidditch. Albus's grandfather lived near my house at Godric's Hollow. He was nice, and I met Albus and his brother once when I was walking by their house. "Hi, Albus" I said. He was beaming, and his smile said "Yes! I'm in Gryffindor!" "Hi, I think I know you don't I?" he asked me, seemingly trying to rack his brains to recognize me. "Yeah," I confirmed, I met you at your grandparent's in Godric's Hollow, remember?" He seemed to. After we changed into our pajamas we sneaked back and sat talking about our excitement. We talked about Quidditch, about how cool it would be to take things like Charms and Transfiguration. "Hey," he said all of a sudden, "Wouldn't it be cool if Sam and James liked each other? We could be family" he teased. I pleaded him to speak a bit lower, since there were still people in the common room, and Sam was one of them. She _was_ talking to James though.

After I was in bed I heard movement. "Hey, Rivas," Albus whispered suddenly in my ear, and tickled me with his breath, which made me jump, "Let's sneak out." I turned to look at where the sound came from but he wasn't there. "Albus?" I whispered groggily still, half asleep. His head appeared out of nowhere, floating and smiling mischievously. I had to contain a scream, which he apparently saw in my face and said, "Isn't it awesome? It's my dad's Cloak of Invisibility. He gave it to me because he thought I need it more than James!" I hesitated, but stood up. He pulled me underneath the cloak and we ran off into the night. And we ran into the Fat Lady.


	5. The Bomb and the Potion

After figuring out we had to push the Fat Lady to make her open, we walked into the corridor and went adventuring. We walked all around the castle, marveling at paintings and stopping dead in our tracks whenever a ghost passed by. Eventually there was a cat. It stood still for a second, and then hissed at us. We stood still waiting for it to leave, until we heard footsteps and a voice calling "Mrs. Norris!" We broke into a fast walk, trying to get back to the tower but eventually got lost. We walked for a while, so fast our feet were visible and found our way to the basement, somewhere that I imagine must have been near the kitchens, because the smell of food filled me.

"Mr. Potter!" we heard a harsh whisper from a squeaky voice calling. A house elf stepped out from the shadows, wearing socks as scarfs and shoes way too big for his feet. "Dobby!" Albus said, waddling over to Dobby, who had a silver platter full of food, which must be what was smelling. He took the cape off and said "How did you know it was me, Dobby?" "Dobby knows only Harry Potter has a Cape of Invisibility, Mr. Albus, and I could see your feet." Albus blushed at his mistake. "Can you help us get back to Gryffinor tower, Dobby?" "Take the food, and it will mask your smell from Mrs. Norris." Then he gave us directions back from there to the tower, we thanked him, and we went on our way. "Okay," I told Albus "Next time we sneak out, let's have destination planned." He laughed and said "Sure." I didn't know if it was sarcasm. We walked fast, me holding the food one hand, and him pulling me by the other. We got to the tower about five minutes after we left Dobby, he gave the password, and we went inside.

We fell into the sofa in front of the fireplace, tired from all the walking and hungry again. "How about we eat this?" I proposed. He didn't say anything, but immediately started eating. After finishing my first doughnut I decided to ask Albus how he knew Dobby. "Oh. He helped my dad with a thing during his second year at Hogwarts, and he freed him from his Host family. Now he's a free elf, and he helps us out sometimes. He works here at Hogwarts, and gets paid and everything, and he visits my grandparents to check on them sometimes." After we finished the food Dobby gave us we decided to head up to bed, and a minute after I heard Albus drop into bed, I heard him snoring. I dropped soon after.

**…**

I hated Snape and I was horrible at his class, so naturally, I had double potions the first two periods. Every day. I headed down to breakfast with James and Carol. James Potter was a thin, average height guy, with green eyes that everyone said were his father's. He had short black hair, which still somehow managed to be messy. He was a bit taller than me, maybe by an inch or three, and he was kind of cute, but also sort of an asshole. Carol Creevey was as tall as James, had sunset-colored hair that reached a bit further than her shoulders, and tied them into a high ponytail, which made it seem shorter.

We walked together to breakfast, talking about Quidditch, and how much we hated Potions. We were joined at the table by Albus, James brother, Rose, their cousin, Rivas, and Sol Longbottom, Craig's cousin who was in our grade, and looked too much like her mother Luna. Rivas and James kept looking at each other and giggling. After finishing breakfast I kissed Rivas's forehead and we walked down to the dungeons for class.

Professor Snape did not like to keep us waiting. The faster he got to torture us corrupt, prideful Gryffindors, the better. "Hello," He said, as more of a statement than an acknowledgement of our existence, "Please get out your textbooks, and turn to the page" He tapped the board with his wand and a page number appeared. "Written on the board. After you have read that, you will have to make a Girding Potion. The instructions," He tapped the board again, adding the instructions. "Are also on the board."

I started the potion. I figured I would have enough time to finish it, and do it right. I was wrong. My potion was humming. The instructions said it was supposed to turn from pink to blue to red to blue again and then to green. It turned from pink to dark black. It was still humming, and I was pretty sure it was going to blow up. I tapped James on the shoulder, his potion coming along perfectly. I honestly didn't know why he hated this class so much. "Um, James…" I started, "I think I made a bomb instead of a potion." He stood up and walked to my side of the table. He had finished his potion and put it on a vial with his name. He looked at my potion, then at me, then back at my potion. "Well, I think that—" Boom. I did make a bomb. Everyone in the class went silent. The only thing that was heard was James wiping sludge off his face, and then both of us, at the same time, saying "Goddammit."


End file.
